Crack
by Fireeflower
Summary: Ella era la nada. Así lo decía su creador, así lo creía su hermana, así lo entendía ella...Y si lo entendía ¿Por que ese escozor cada vez que veía aquel humano? Una grieta surge. Tal vez la nada era algo después de todo."Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!".


¡Hola a todos! Pues bien este escrito es un reto a base del concurso:"adictos al Crack" del foro "Sientate" así que ojala sea de su agrado ;)

y sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Talahashi.**

Camina despacio en el pasillo de aquel frio y desolado castillo, no había ruido alguno, sus pisadas eran sublimes al igual que su alma; cargando en su regazo el espejo con el que se caracterizaba se paró enfrente de una puerta corrediza, podía ver la silueta de una persona, la gran vela delineaba aquella figura humana. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para saber de quien se trataba.

Ella era la nada.

Así lo dijo su creador, así lo creía su hermana, así lo entendía ella.

Y si así lo entendí a ¿Por qué ese escozor en su pecho cada vez que lo veía? Allí bajo la tenue luz de la vela se encontraba aquel exterminador; colocó una mano en la puerta y la corrió un poco para ver al chico quien con una piedra daba filo a su fiel cuchilla, la cual había arrebatado la vida de muchos hombres y entre ellos la su familia. Kanna se inmutó cuando el humano la volteó a ver y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, el castaño se perdió con los ojos negros de ella.

—¿Sucede algo Kanna?—pregunta el muchacho quien deja su arma a un lado. Ella solo termina de correr la puerta y entra. El chico la mira interrogante, siempre le ha causado gran curiosidad aquella chiquilla, quien no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, era inmutable casi transparente cual agua cristalina; nunca demostraba nada, ni siquiera dolor, ira o tristeza.

Era la Nada.

Por su parte aquella niña solo se sienta y lo mira sin ninguna emoción en especial pero tiene una necesidad, casi imperceptible a sus sentidos pero allí esta, cada día creciendo más y más. No sólo porque él era el único quien le hablaba como cualquier persona y no cortante como a Kagura o sumiso ante las ordenes de Naraku, al parecer él mostraba el humano que era ¿Debería sentirse especial? ¿Sentir? Claro, no conocía tal verbo, ni siquiera era un indicio de lo debía de saber. La niña baja la vista y ve su espejo; él era extraño mostraba un lado humano hacia ella, solo para ella ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debía? Y por un segundo el escozor en su pecho se volvió más fuerte, ese chico solo era un peón más en el juego y tarde o temprano Naraku se desharía de él ya sea en una simple batalla o recordándole su atroz pasado...Apretó más el espejo entre sus manos, ese último pensamiento le cortó la respiración.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseos Kohaku?—la voz de la niña es suave, renuente y ondulante como una fina música la cual acaricia el alma. El chico la mira sin decir nada, lo había cogido de sorpresa.

El exterminador abre los ojos y desvía al mismo tiempo que se le entrecorta la respiración; nadie le había preguntado eso, se sintió estúpido por un momento ¿Qué debería decir?

_No deseo nada_ ¿Era correcto eso? Claro que no, desde que recobró la conciencia, desde que recordó su pecado y el rostro angelical de su dulce hermana el único y desesperado deseo era asesinar al quien lo manipulo como un estúpido títere.

Al creador de aquella niña.

—No sé de qué hablas—contesta apaciguadamente, dominando su tono de voz, sonando sereno a pesar de que su interior era una maraña de confusión ¿Kanna lo estaría poniendo a prueba? No quiso pensar en aquello e intento evadir el tema con un ademan de la mano—no sé de qué hablas—lo dijo con un tono más firme de lo que esperaba.

—¿Este es tu verdadero deseo?—Kohaku volvió su vista hacia el espejo donde la niña sin alma señalaba, allí en su reflejo, mostraba a una mujer sonriente acariciando su fiel mascota mientras reía a carcajadas con una colegiala; los ojos brillantes de la exterminadora le hicieron efecto en el pecho del pobre niño, tembloroso logró colocar una mano el espejo como intentando estar allí, tras pasar cualquier cosa y estar cerca de su hermana.

—¿Por qué…—carraspeó un poco el joven antes de posar su mirada castaña en la vacía de ella—¿por qué me muestras esto?—tragó duro olvidándose por completo que tenía que ser indiferente—Kanna tú…

—No sé—Kanna volvió su vista en él, aquellos ojos cafés delataron muchas cosas — Solo lo hice—dijo sin sentido mientras volvía su vista hacia su espejo. Nunca había mostrado algo así a alguien, ni siquiera a su hermana menor, era la primera vez que mostraba algo en su espejo por deseo propio sin ninguna petición de Naraku, solo quiso hacerlo.

El silencio reino por algunos instantes mientras Kohaku se debatía en agradecer o simplemente marcharse pero eso significaría abandonar por completo al único medio de ver a su hermana; no pudo evitar soltar el aire bruscamente rascándose la cabeza con una clara señal de desesperación ¿Esto era una prueba? Se comenzaba a frustrar, quería mostrar tanto, pero…

No lo entiendo—dijo tajante mientras se paraba y se obligó a desviar la mirada— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué pretendes?—se sorprendió a si mismo al hablar con rudeza y exasperación pero no podía confiarse, si daba un paso en falso equivalía la muerte en este castillo. Kanna abrió más los ojos y dejo su fiel espejo a un lado eso desconcertó por completo al exterminador.

—Tu verdadero deseo es eso ¿Verdad? Estar con ella—susurra despacio, Kohaku traga duro—no puedes volver con ella pero al menos puedes verla aquí—dijo señalando el espejo—es lo único que puedo hacer…

Kanna se calló de repente escuchando sus mismas palabras ¿Le estaba ofreciendo su espejo? ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso? El escozor en su pecho aumento sonsacándola de su pensamiento.

—Kanna, ¿qué quieres de mí?—dijo sin pensar, estaba en un mundo donde nada era gratis y no era estúpido para creerle— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Kanna se concentró en observar el suelo de madera casi podrido y comido por las terminas, a un lado suyo estaba la fina vela que alumbraba sus delineadas siluetas.

—Nada—dijo inexpresiva como siempre, se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta—sólo no se lo digas a Naraku—antes de que pudiera dar un paso una mano la tomó del brazo, la chica solo paro pero no volteó a ver al exterminador. Kohaku tragó duro esperando que su cerebro dijera algo inteligente pero se había bloqueado ¿Qué debería decir? Ella, la nada le estaba mostrando compasión, un poco de esperanza ¿Debería ilusionarse? Espero a que ella se volteara pero no sucedió tal cosa, así que avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

—Gra…Gracias—exclamó despacio como no queriendo decirlo. Kanna por su parte asintió y volvió a tomar marcha para irse pero el brazo del chico sujetaba su muñeca eso la volvió a parar— Kanna—en aquel instante la niña subió su mirar, la estatura del chico le sacaba una cabeza y era difícil verlo sin levantar sus pies de puntillas—no lo entiendo pero aun así gracias—lo dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Era cierto, aun no sabía si debía confiar o no en aquella niña sin emoción pero si era la única manera de ver a su hermana se arriesgaría, después de todo su alma estaba condenada y sabía que tenía poco tiempo, dudar sería una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Recordó la sonrisa de su hermana, el campo donde la había visto en aquel reflejo y se sintió agradecido ¿Hacía cuanto que no la veía?

—Kohaku—lo nombró suavemente, sin ninguna emoción y observó el cómo cerraba los parpados el chico y respiraba, al parecer tenía un debate en su mente aun así la niña no hizo movimiento alguno. Una mano se posó en su mejilla y parpadeó una, dos veces, para entender lo que pasaba, lo que vio a continuación le cortó la respiración.

—Gracias—el exterminador mostró una radiante sonrisa—gracias por mostrarme a mi hermana, Kanna—no supo como pero abrió sus ojos al sentir algo que comenzaba a calentar su mano, se quedó estático allí mismo…No supo cómo reaccionar después de todo y por un segundo creyó que sus ojos le mentían.

Allí enfrente a sus ojos se encontraron con un brillo, un sonrojo y un dejo de lo que podía ser una sonrisa.

Kanna estaba sonrojada y… ¿Sonriendo?

—Kanna…—susurró atónito, la niña lo miraba fijamente sin decir palabra, la fría mano de ella se alzó colocándola en la mejilla de Kohaku como él había hecho apenas unos instantes.

¿Cómo describir el momento? ¿Romántico? ¿Mágico? No, solo fue un momento en pausa, como si por un segundo olvidaran quienes eran, donde estaban, que debían hacer.

—Suave, es suave—dijo despacio la niña acariciando curiosamente el rostro del chico. Era la primera vez que tocaba algo así, no era liso como su espejo ni áspero, era la primera vez que tocaba el rostro de alguien. Kohaku por su parte se sonrojo y creyó morir de vergüenza, se estaba permitiendo ser el niño tímido que una vez fue, tragó duro esperando donde enfocar su atención y no en la mirada de ella al ver como se impresionaba cuando tocaba su mejilla. Pero era imposible enfocar su atención en otra cosa, ahora que la veía de cerca Kanna era bonita, a pesar de no tener ningún rubor en el rostro, a pesar de no tener un brillo cualquiera de sus ojos, era hermosa…En aquel momento era hermosa por que le estaba mostrando todo lo que sentía en ese simple toque, en esa caricia; sonrió un poco al percibir como su corazón latía deprisa no debería sentirse así pero era inevitable.

Antes de que Kanna pudiese decir otra cosa Kohaku acarició igualmente la mejilla con un ademan tan puro e inocente, el escozor de su pecho desapareció remplazándolo con un calor a que afloraba en su pecho ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba, pero al ver los ojos de él, al ver su expresión y todo lo que había hecho no puso definir lo que ocurría, sólo sentía y era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Se decía que ella era la Nada ¿Era verdad? Tal vez era una equivocación, por que la niña sentía o eso es lo que trataba de hacer ¿Sentir era aquel calor en su cuerpo? ¿Aquella calidez en su rostro? ¿Al temblor en su labio?

_Kanna._

Una voz cortante y fría la saco de su ensimismamiento, parpadeó un par de veces dando pasos hacia atrás. Kohaku no la detuvo, solo se quedó con su mano extendida.

—Naraku…Naraku me llama—dijo la niña volviendo a mantener aquel gesto inespresivo en su rostro, Kohaku sintió un dolor leve en su pecho al ver que el momento se había acabado.

—Entiendo—fue lo único que dijo. Kanna tomó el espejo que ya hacía en el suelo y caminó de largo, el exterminador no se movió y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Naraku no debe de saber nada—declaró la chica antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Kohaku no dijo nada más, solo se quedó allí estático viendo la flama de la vela moverse despacio; carraspeó un poco y volvió a tomar su lugar inicial, tomando la piedra de afilar seguida de su cuchilla.

Por su parte afuera caminado por el pasillo, la niña camina despacio dirigiéndose hacia su creador y mientras lo hacía no olvidaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se detuvo un momento y tocó su mejilla.

—Kohaku…—como si fuera un llamado, el recuerdo asalto a su mente evocando la dulce sonrisa que el exterminador le había ofrecido y el calor en su pecho afloro otra vez con más intensidad que antes.

—Kanna—una mujer apareció entre las penumbras cerrando un abanico—Naraku te busca.

La niña asintió y siguió su camino.

Ella era la nada, así lo decían todos, así lo dijo su creador y así lo creía su hermana.

Pero ella no lo entendía, no ahora, por qué esa misma noche supo lo que era sentir…y quería volver a experimentarlo.

-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aceptable? ¿Horroroso? Un review para saber por fis :3

Y si quieres apoyarme ve a este link http(:)(/) .net(/)topic/84265/92048455/1/Votaciones-Adictos-a l-crack

Claro las que quieren votar deberán tener una cuenta de Fanfiction (son exigentes, lo sé )

Sin más un beso los quiero a joder ;)


End file.
